Just A Typical Day At The Beach
by Beef7
Summary: What do you do when you wake up on an empty beach to have someone locking lips with you! Be careful, things aren't always what they seem... or are they? ONESHOT SanBan


Hey guys. This is just a oneshot thatI wrote. I was in the moment OK? Anyway I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Just A Typical Day At The Beach

Sango approached the shore and took in the fresh air of the ocean. She loved the beach. It was so soothing. She loved the sound of the ocean waves; only it was mixed the shouting and laughter of people.

It was a public beach. Sure, it wasn't the quiet relaxing beach that she enjoyed relaxing at, but it was still a beach.

But Sango wasn't here for relaxing. Today was going to be a fun day at the beach with her father and Kohaku.

She clutched the surfboard in one arm, and to turned to wave to her father and brother before splashing her way into the water. She giggled as the cold water sprayed onto her body.

When she got deep enough, she lifted herself onto the board so her stomach rested on it. Then she swung her leg around to position herself properly. Once she was comfortable, she began to paddle over to the waves.

Brought herself to a crouched position and waited for a satisfying wave came. She caught a relatively large one and stood up, bending her knees to keep her balance.

Sango glided along the wave. She laughed when she heard Kohaku cheering for her. Once that was over, she caught another wave, and another.

Sango sat down on her board for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She could still hear the faint sound of Kohaku cheering for her.

Pride suddenly took over as she decided to catch a enormous wave which was well over her height. She noticed other surfers veer away from it, not daring to try. But Sango felt unusually confident today.

She stood up as the wave approached, but she felt her stomach jolt in her stomach at the last minute. _What am I thinking?_ She asked herself. _I can't surf a wave this big!_

Realizing that it was too late to back down, panic rose through her. She steadied her shaking body and tried to clam herself. _I'll just take the easiest route out,_ she decided.

She looked around and realized that there was no easy way out of this one. It was slowly rising, and curling in around her. If she tried to make a break through the front, the water would crash down on her. She would have to take the long way

Sango cried out in alarm as the wave closed in on her. She seemed to be in an everlasting tunnel. _Damn, it's a half pipe!_ She shouted inwardly to herself.

Water sprayed from every direction, making it difficult to see. Sango squinted. She could just make out a light in the dark blue walls, which were rapidly closing in on her.

Knowing that she wouldn't make it our in time, she did the one thing that she despised the most.

She screamed.

She hated screaming, for it showed weakness. Sango never wanted to see herself as weak, but was else was she supposed to do in this situation. She did the same thing that any other woman would do.

Sango felt the water's pressure from crashing down on her. She was forced into the icy liquid that she once found soothing. Sango was spinning madly in the water.

She found herself on the surface now and then, but she was only dragged back down in the ocean again. It was as if a hand was pulling her under, and keeping her there.

Sango choked on the salty water until her breath exploded. She was so dizzy that it took her a moment to realize that she was above water.

She let out a cry as another wave dragged her back under, it was not very large or strong, but she was to weak to hold herself above water.

Sango heard what seemed like a motor approach her, but it could have been the roar of the blanket of water that she was under.

She felt an arm tug her above surface, and before she knew it, she was pulled out of the water and into a pair of muscular arms. She thought she was on land, but she felt the unnatural edge of the hard surface.

She blinked a few times and let the water escape her eyes, and looked around. She was on a skidoo wrapped in someone's arms. She tried to make out the person, but her vision became blurry and she blacked out.

Sango slowly remained consciousness only to find someone's mouth locked onto hers. Panic struck all over again and she struggled.

She felt the mouth release and began gasping for breath. Her vision slowly became clear and she found herself looking into a man's eyes.

The icy blue eyes on his handsome face stared into hers. At first his face was full of concern, but it quickly changed into a smirk.

Sango continued to stare at him, not quite understanding what was going on. She opened her mouth to ask but he cut her off.

"Well, this probably wasn't the highlight of your day!" he chuckled at her puzzled expression.

Then it suddenly hit Sango. This guy was the one who saved her, and the reason he was _kissing_ her was really because he was giving her mouth-to-mouth!

After getting a good look at her surroundings, which was an empty part of the beach, Sango slowly sat up. In doing so, a wave of dizziness rush to her head. She almost fell back down but his arms, those strong muscular arms, broke her fall and helped her sit up.

"Um… thank you," she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. He tightened his grip around her and held her closer, in case she might be _cold_.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking. Finally, he broke the silence.

"You should get back, your family must be worried about you…" he began, but when he looked down at her, she was fast asleep in his arms.

He gently picked her up bridal style and began walking to the main part of the beach.

"Um… I didn't get your name." She surprised him this question, for he thought she was sleeping. He looked down at her. Her eyes were close, but her face held the curiosity of her question.

"Bankotsu," he replied.

She smiled, her eyes remained closed and she leaned her head against his chest.

"And yours?"

This time it was her who was surprised. She hadn't expected him to care, why would he? It's not like this meant anything. So he saved her life, so what?

Sango opened her eyes, but didn't look at him. "Sango," she replied. She felt his eyes burning on her, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Sango," he repeated, as if he were satisfied.

Before they could say anymore, they were at the main beach. Sango heard shouts ad saw her father and Kohaku running over to her.

Bankotsu gently placed her on the ground, and steadied her so she could stand.

"Thanks again," she said, more cheerfully this time.

"No thank you." The sudden comment struck Sango like lightning, so fast she didn't see it coming. But it was nothing compared to what he did next.

He grabbed her wrist, softly yet firmly, and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Time seemed to be moving slow as his lips pressed against hers.

It was probably only 5 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. It almost felt like he was hesitant to break the kiss, but he still did.

He looked her in the eye for a moment, and flashed her a quick smile before turning to leave.

This time it was Sango who grabbed his wrist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and brought him into a more passionate kiss.

She caught him by surprise, for he thought that she would have no interest in him what so ever. But he didn't hesitate to place his hands on her waist and pull her in closer.

They broke away and embraced each other. Kohaku and her father decided they should keep their distance for the time being. Sango gazed out into the ocean, still safely in Bankotsu's arms once again.

It felt as if everything had drained away except for her, Bankotsu and the beach. She had no idea that she could fall in love so quickly. She didn't think it was humanly possible!

But anything's possible in the world of love.

And it was just a typical day at the beach, nothing special about it...

* * *

So? What do ya think? I don't know about you guys but I think this would be a cute way for Sango and Bankotsu to meet R&R please!


End file.
